


GOOD NIGHT MOON

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Red Reddington/Elizabeth Keen married, baby Agnes, their daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the birth of their daughter, Agnes, Red spends some precious time with his little girl, and reads a children's classic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOOD NIGHT MOON

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Red, Lizzie and Agnes are a family ~ Red is Agnes' biological father.

He stood over the cradle, filling his heart with all of her. She was a good baby and only fussed when she was wet or hungry, and at this moment, she was neither. He just smiled, their eyes meeting, blue on green, bonding, connecting. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine this moment happening for him. But here they were, the three of them, finally, a family.

 

She was wrapped in a pretty pink gown, and her tiny feet stretched and wriggled as she looked up at him. She had a lot of hair for an infant, golden blonde, with long eyelashes that echoed her fathers. She was a beauty, indeed.

 

He let Elizabeth sleep, and couldn’t help but lift his tiny bundle, soft and smelling like lavender lotion. She was tiny and fit into his arms perfectly, because they were perfect together. Slipping her into his baby sling, she settled next to his heart, warming him, bringing him such joy, his cup indeed, runneth over. He placed his palm under her sling to support her tiny weight, while he crooned silently to her.

 

 "So what shall we read tonight, my little Aggie, hmm?" She cooed and her delicate bow-shaped lips parted, as if trying to express her answer.  He chuckled low and nodded.

 

"Ah yes, I agree." Grabbing the beloved board book from the night stand,  he headed for the rocking chair in the den, then settled both of them while he cradled her in one arm, and the book in the other. He nearly wept as her tiny hand fisted around his index finger and held on.

 

"We don't want to wake mommy, so we'll just share this with each other okay?" The infant seemed to smile up at him, as if she understood his words. They'd bonded seconds after her birth, and since that moment, the three of them had been inseparable. Red had never known love so deeply intense, and all encompassing as this. Elizabeth and he had settled into parental life, and here, in a place where no one would ever find them, his family was finally safe. He'd put an end to all the chaos, all the violence and all he wanted now for his family....was peace.

 

"Are you ready?" he whispered to his tiny daughter, again staring at this little miracle that had been bestowed on both he and Lizzie. Both were truly his second chance, and he would never place either one of them at risk, ever again. Opening the book, he began to read in a light, deep timbre.

 

_In the great green room, there was a telephone, and a red balloon, and a little toy phone._

As he read the rhythmic lines, he didn’t notice Elizabeth at the door way, leaning into the door jamb, diamond tears of joy sliding down her cheeks, silently grateful for the scene before her. There was Red, her love, her life, and their baby girl, together, safe.....all of them safe from harm, free to love and live as they wanted.

 

She stood and listened as their little girl lay in Red's arms, seemingly charmed and mesmerized by her father, as Liz herself was. Red was wrong when he'd told her all those years old that Elizabeth was his second chance. Turns out Red would be _her_ second chance. Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, she continued to listen as Red finished the book.

 

_Goodnight stars; Goodnight air; Goodnight noises everywhere._

 

As he closed the book, and placed a light, loving kiss on his daughter's button nose, and warm, soft cheek, he rose, turned and saw Elizabeth.

 

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry." He placed the book on the rocking chair, then approached Liz, kissing her lightly, and touching his forehead to hers, while Agnes lay between them, her little eyes closed in slumber.

 

"Not at all. The bed was empty without you." She caressed his face tenderly as Red placed his free arm around her, and together they returned to their bedroom.

 

"I can't help it. I love reading to her. She's such a good baby." Red released Agnes from the sling and placed her back in the cradle, but not before both kissed their tiny infant goodnight and covered her in her little lavender blanket, decorated with baby animals, a treasured gift from Dembe.

 

"She already has you wrapped around her finger." Liz pointed out, as they climbed into bed, and into each other's arms.

 

"I must admit I love being surrounded by my girls." He chuckled lightly, as sleep began to take hold. Liz puffed out a tiny laugh. Her voice slurred a bit as she fell asleep.

 

 "Thank you for protecting us,” she whispered.  “We would not have made it without you. I love you both, always. Goodnight Red." Unimaginable bliss filled him as he listened to the even breathing of both his girls.  Only then, did he allow himself to sleep.  Sleep like he used to, when he was himself, a child. 

 

There was such a thing as redemption and he was proof, that it was indeed, possible.

 

"Goodnight, Lizzie. I love you."

 

_Goodnight stars; Goodnight air; Goodnight noises everywhere._

 THE END~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Blacklist or its cast of wonderful characters.
> 
> Thanks to http://fuckingtrevelyan.tumblr.com for your inspiration.
> 
> Good Night Moon, by Margaret Wise-Brown


End file.
